The Uchiha's fate
by jedikunji
Summary: What if the Uchiha actually managed to start the coup against the hidden leaf? How would this event influence the rest of the story? Find out here. This focuses on multiple characters, not just the Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys, this is my first Naruto fanfiction**

 **I'm not experienced with writing Naruto fanfics so don't flip out when i get a small detail wrong or something lol**

 **Also don't jump to any conclusions of certain events that transpire. There are many twists in this story, so i hope that you will all enjoy it**

Itachi had just gotten back home from a mission and was on his way to the Uchiha compound. It had been a few weeks since his best friend Shisui had committed suicide. Itachi had grown up to be best friends with Shisui and Shisui's suicide right in front of his eyes had been really hard for him to deal with.

Itachi had awakened his Mangekyo thanks to this, but he had not yet fully used the ability since Shisui had warned him that the user of the Mangekyo would eventually go blind if he used the ability too much

Itachi's thoughts were stopped by Sasuke

"Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled as he sprinted towards his older brother

"Teach me Jutsu!" Sasuke said excitedly

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Itachi asked as it was already way past bedtime

"Mom and dad aren't home, so i just stayed here waiting for you!" Sasuke said

"Really? Where are they, Sasuke?" Itachi asked

"All the grownups are in that big house right there" Sasuke said as he pointed towards the building

"Hmmm" Itachi thought

Normally Itachi would have been invited if there was a meeting but he wasn't even notified of a meeting

This made him all the more curious

"Go home, Sasuke" Itachi said

Sasuke wanted to protest but Itachi was already gone by then

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had quietly sneaked into the room where the meeting was being held

Itachi already knew that the meeting was about the Coup D'etat which the Uchiha were planning

Itachi lurked in the shadows as the meeting was progressing

"But how would you control the Kyuubi?" A voice asked

Itachi was shocked by just hearing those words. Was Fugaku really going to try to control the Nine tails? Would he really go that far?

"I will use my sharingan to control the Nine tails" Fugaku simply answered

"But the only one who was ever able to do that was Madara, and he had the Mangekyo" A Uchiha clan member said

Fugaku closed his eyes and suddenly reopened them

Fugaku's unique Mangekyo sharingan caused everyone to be silent

Itachi already knew about Fugaku's Mangekyo since his father had already shown him that he had the ability, but it was one of the greatest secrets Fugaku had towards the clan!

"This is bad news!" Itachi thought

"I have to warn the Hokage" Itachi said to himself as he turned around but was met with Fugaku standing right in front of him

Itachi quickly reacted and jumped back

All of the people present starred at the duo in shock

Not only had they just learned that Fugaku had Mangekyo, but Itachi had been secretly observing the meeting

"Why wasn't i invited, father?" Itachi asked

"So that you could report it to the Hokage again?" Fugaku asked

Itachi's eyes widened

"How did you find out?" Itachi asked

"I'm not stupid Itachi" Fugaku said

"We have already captured the Nine tails' jinchuuriki" Fugaku said

"That's treason father!" Itachi yelled out

"I wish it wouldn't have come to this" Fugaku said

"But we have no choice, the Uchiha have been suffering under the oppression of the leaf for far too long"

"And with Shisui death, there is no other way to do this" Fugaku said

"I won't allow you to do this!" Itachi said as he grabbed a kunai

"Itachi ... You are truly a sweet child" Fugaku said as he activated his Mangekyo

Itachi didn't expect this and was put to sleep by his father's genjutsu

Itachi fell to the floor but was caught by his father

"I'm sorry son, but this is for the good of the Uchiha clan" Fugaku said as he ordered 2 clan members to put Itachi in a cell until the Coup was over

"The real work begins now!" Fugaku said in a loud tone

"Prepare yourselves, my fellow clan members, the reign of the Uchiha starts now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lord third was resting from another tough day in the office

He had loads of paper work to complete for tomorrow but didn't even manage to finish half of it

He put a cigar in his mouth and examined the papers but suddenly felt a cold breeze touching his neck

The third had a feeling, a feeling that he knew too well

"Something is going to happen" Sarutobi thought and not even seconds later Danzo had stepped into the office

"Do you feel it?" Danzo asked

"Yes ... prepare the Anbu" The third hokage said

 _ **In the meantime outside the village**_

Fugaku was accompanied by Tekka and Yashiro Uchiha

Tekka and Yashiro were carrying a bound Naruto in their arms and they placed the boy on the grass

Naruto was fighting to get free and Fugaku removed the cloth from his mouth

The little boy started yelling: "Let me go, what do you want from me!"

"I apologize ... Naruto, is it?" Fugaku asked

Naruto eyed him suspiciously before spitting in Fugaku's face

Fugaku laughed out loud

"It will all be over soon, don't worry kid" Fugaku said

"But ... Fugaku" Tekka said

Fugaku and Yashiro starred at Tekka

"The process will kill the boy. Is it really necessary to release the Kyuubi?"

"We will not inflict any damage on the village, they will fear the Kyuubi and the Uchiha enough to listen to our wishes" Fugaku said

"But this boy is innocent!" Tekka said in a heavy tone

"The Jinchuuriki of a tailed beast dies when it is extracted from them ... that's true, but that's only if you use a sealing Jutsu or another Jutsu" Fugaku said

"I will use my Mangekyo on the boy ... so he should live" Fugaku said

"But ..." Tekka said

Yashiro slapped him on the back of his head

"Get a hold of yourself" Yashiro said, but Tekka still had doubts

Fugaku starred at the dark sky

"Are all the Uchiha in position?" Fugaku asked

"Yes, everyone is ready" Yashiro said

"Very well" Fugaku answered as he turned towards Naruto who was still fighting to break free of his robes

Fugaku was about to activate his Mangekyo but suddenly a masked man teleported in front of Naruto

"Huh!" Fugaku yelled in surprise as he jumped backwards

Yashiro and Tekka did the same and readied their kunai

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked the masked man

The masked man was wearing a orange mask and clearly had long hair

Yashiro threw his Kunai at the masked man but too his surprise the Kunai went straight through the man's body

The man finally spoke

"I am not here to stop you" the man said as the 3 Uchiha looked out in surprise

"What are you here for then?" Fugaku said as he lowered his kunai

"I'm here to warn you about certain things" The masked man said

"First of all: The leaf does already know that something is going on and have readied Shinobi in order to deal with any threat, i advise you to quickly make your move" The masked man said

"Secondly, remember that not everyone can control the Kyuubi, Mangekyo or not. If you fail, the village will be destroyed by the Kyuubi's wrath"

Fugaku starred at the mask man

"How do you know of our plans?"

The masked man didn't answer

"Why did you come here?" Tekka asked the masked man

"I do wish that this coup succeeds, after all it would make things easier for me in the future if the village would be unstable" The masked man said as he suddenly disappeared with his teleportation technique

Fugaku sighed

"Tekka! Let all of our Shinobi know to immediately start with the plan!" Fugaku said

Tekka nodded and quickly disappeared in a pool of smoke

"A shadow clone?" Yashiro asked

"Yes, Tekka has a role in the village that he has to fulfill" Fugaku said as he looked at Naruto

Naruto clearly had fear in his eyes and started screaming

Fugaku proceeded to activate his Mangekyo and the Kyuubi was released from Naruto's body


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, this is the chapter where the coup takes place**

 **Sorry for the long wait, i have tried updating for 4 days straight now, but i just kept getting an error message (multiple people had this problem), but here it is.**

 **Now remember! No matter what the outcome will be, the coup will have a huge influence on the village and its people for many years after this. It will also change some important events that take place in the future**

 **Have fun reading this long chapter!**

 **Next update is on Thursday**

Itachi was sitting in his cell

His hands were bound from behind and his legs were tied as well, so there was no way he could move or perform any jutsu

There were also 2 Uchiha guards in front of the cell who constantly had their eyes on Itachi just in case he managed to break free

Itachi's sharingan would also be useless in this situation, he didn't know any genjutsu that could help him in this situation

"If only Shisui were still here, this wouldn't have come this far" Itachi thought

"Damn you, Danzo!" Itachi silently said

Shisui had told Itachi that Danzo was the one who had taken his eye and this was the reason that Shisui committed suicide, but Itachi knew better than to accuse Danzo of something

Itachi could suddenly feel a change in chakra in the room as a masked man teleported in front of the Uchiha guards who were guarding him

The two Uchiha guardsmen were put to sleep by the masked man's Genjutsu before they could even react

The masked man stepped through the cell door and stood in front of Itachi

Itachi knew this man

He had met him once before, and it was a painful memory indeed

This man had killed Itachi's teammates on a mission, which led him to unlocking his sharingan

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked the masked man

"To free you" The masked man said as he unbound Itachi

"For what reason?" Itachi asked as the masked man was unbinding him

"I have an offer for you" The man said

"What kind of offer?" Itachi asked

"I want you to join my organization, 'The Akatsuki', i think that you will fit in quite well"

"Why would i do that?" Itachi asked

"I'm not forcing you, but soon you will realize that this world is nothing but filled with pain, destruction and suffering" The masked man said

"You will know where to find me, when the times comes" The masked man said as he teleported away

Itachi starred at the spot where the man had just teleported away

"I will think about this later, i need to go now!" Itachi said as he readied his Anbu gear and departed to the Hokage's office immediately

 _ **In the meantime**_

The Kyuubi was standing still outside of the village

All villagers had fled to shelters and the Uchiha were fighting the Anbu and fellow leaf shinobi throughout the village

"Enough!" Fugaku yelled

"Third hokage, it is best to agree to my wishes, or the village shall be harmed and blood will be shed!"

The third hokage was out of breath, the Uchiha were indeed tough opponents

"No way" Danzo said as he suddenly appeared wearing full Anbu gear

The third looked at Danzo in shock

"Are you actually going to fight?" He asked

"I would do anything for the sake of the leaf!" Danzo said as he readied his Katana

"I think that you fail to understand the situation my fellow leaf shinobi, we have the power of the Kyuubi at our disposal! There is no way to fight us, or we will use the Kyuubi to destroy you all!" Fugaku yelled

"You have no one at your disposal that could actually control the Kyuubi" Fugaku said

"That's not true" Danzo said

Kakashi and Tenzo (Yamato) jumped out next to Danzo

"Kakashi has the sharingan eye and Tenzo can use wood style to suppress the Kyuubi, surrender now Fugaku!" Danzo yelled

Danzo knew that he had the power to stop Fugaku since he had Shisui's eye attached to himself behind his bandage now

But Danzo wanted Fugaku death, in his opinion the village would be much better off without Fugaku and the Uchiha themself

"Kakashi can't do anything with his bowered sharingan!" Fugaku yelled

"I don't want to brag or anything" Kakashi answered

"But my visual prowess isn't too bad, and i can probably beat you with it" Kakashi said

Fugaku starred at Kakashi angrily

"Tenzo, do you know the Jutsu?" The hokage asked Tenzo

"I do, but i don't know if it will work" Tenzo said

"We must try" Danzo said

"Very well" The Hokage nodded

Suddenly Might Guy screamed in enthusiasm

"Nothing can stop the power of youth!" He yelled

Fugaku in the meantime was having a little trouble controlling the Kyuubi

Danzo noticed this

"We must break Fugaku's genjutsu over the Kyuubi before we will be able to control the best ourselves" Danzo said

"This means that we have to take out Fugaku, for good" Danzo exclaimed

Even the third hokage didn't object, there was no other option in this situation

"All right, charge!" Sarutobi yelled to his fellow leaf shinobi

Fugaku was well guarded however, it would be hard for to get to him

But Shikaku Nara had worked out a plan with Kakashi and Guy

Guy suddenly leaped in the air a high distance as he kicked down any Uchiha who got in his way

Guy attempted to kick Fugaku and Fugaku dodged the attack and kicked guy straight in the jaw which send him flying away

But little did Fugaku know, this was all a distraction

Fugaku suddenly found out that he couldn't move

It was as if he was glued to the ground

Shikaku Nara smiled at Fugaku as Fugaku noticed that he had been caught by Shikaku's shadow possession technique

Kakashi suddenly jumped out of the fighting crowd

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi yelled

Suddenly a voice could be heard

"Firestyle, fireball Jutsu!" Tekka yelled as he unleashed the huge fireball at Kakashi

Kakashi had to aboard his lightning blade attack and jumped into cover behind his mud wall jutsu

Yashiro charged at Shikaku which caused him to have to break of his shadow possession jutsu

The Kyuubi was becoming more aggressive in its movements because Fugaku was having a much harder time controlling it now which caused him to not be able to participate in the battle

Fugaku's eyes suddenly began bleeding

"Damn it, this is much harder than i thought!" Fugaku yelled as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open

The third Hokage and Danzo were completely annihilating any Uchiha which got in their way

Danzo had noticed that the path to Fugaku was now completely open

"Hiruzen, this is your chance!" Danzo yelled as he blocked a Uchiha attacking him with a Katana

The Third Hokage didn't hesitate, he had to protect the village!

"Firestyle: Fire dragon bomb!" He yelled as the powerful Jutsu was unleashed upon Fugaku

Fugaku quickly jumped out of the way but the third Hokage hit the building Fugaku was standing on which caused Fugaku to fall from the building

Fugaku's Genjutsu over the Nine tails broke of and the Nine tails was ready to go on a rampage

"Kakashi, Tenzo, do it now!" Danzo yelled

"Right!" They both said

"I'm not allowing that!" Yashiro yelled as he attacked the 2 shinobi

"Feel the power of youth!" Might guy screamed as he kicked Yashiro in the stomach which caused the Uchiha to fly into a building

"He's not getting up from that" Tenzo commented

"We must do it now Kakashi!" Tenzo said

"Right" Kakashi answered

"Wood style!" Tenzo yelled as he used his Jutsu to suppress the Nine tails

The nine tails was now bound by Tenzo's wood style but Tenzo's wood style jutsu wasn't able to hold the beast back for long if it remained aggressive

"Use your sharingan, Kakashi!" Tenzo yelled

"Mangekyo sharingan!" Kakashi yelled as he trapped the beast in the Genjutsu

The Nine tails was now suppressed but the Uchiha were not going to let this happen

"Attack those two!" Fugaku yelled as he finally got up

The leaf shinobi and the Uchiha were about to clash once more but Itachi suddenly jumped in between them

All of the Shinobi stopped their attacks and stood still

"Itachi, help us take control!" Fugaku said

"No" Itachi answered

"You betrayed the leaf father"

"You're an Uchiha!" Fugaku yelled

"It is your duty to help us!"

"No it isn't, I am also a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf!" Itachi yelled

The Uchiha had nothing to scare the hidden leaf with now

They were severely outnumbered now that the Akimichi and Hyuga clan had also joined in

"You are a traitor to the Uchiha, Itachi!" Fugaku yelled

"Surrender father, do it for the clan" Itachi said

"No, we shouldn't surrender!" Yashiro yelled

"We should" Tekka replied

"We can't defeat them, they are too many" Another Uchiha shinobi yelled as he put down his weapons

Many others did the same until Fugaku and Yashiro were the only ones still refusing to surrender

"If you don't surrender, you will die" Danzo said

Kakashi and Tenzo were having trouble controlling the Nine tails

Both of them didn't have a huge amount of Chakra

"We need to seal the beast!" Kakashi yelled

"We will need master Jiraya for that" The third said

"He can make a seal secure enough to seal the nine tails"

"How long will it take for him to arrive?" Danzo asked

"I send him a message to turn to the leaf immediately!" The third said

"Well aren't you lucky that i was close by" A distant voice said

All of the Shinobi looked over to see Jiraiya jumped down from a building

"Let's no waste no time" Jiraiya said

"But who will we use as a jinchuurki?" Danzo asked

"Where is Naruto?!" Lord Third asked out loud

None of the Uchiha answered

"Where is Naruto?!" The third asked once again in an even higher tone

Nobody answered again

"Itachi, do you know where he is?" Danzo asked him

"No i don't" He answered

"Father, tell them!" Itachi yelled

Fugaku starred coldly at Itachi

"He is at Fugaku's house!" Tekka yelled

"Tekka?!" Yashiro yelled in outrage

"I'm sorry, but this is wrong" Tekka simply said

"I'm going to get the kid!" Itachi yelled out loud

"No!" Kakashi yelled

"I want you to take over for me, Itachi. I don't have much chakra left, i don't know for how long i will be able to supress the nine tails!" Kakashi said with a bleeding eye

"Alright then!" Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo and took over

Tenzo was running quite low on Chakra as well, but there was no other wood style user that could step in on his behalf

"I'll go get, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he quickly jumped away


End file.
